You and Your Pride
by Another Perspective
Summary: England's POV. "When will you learn how to shut up, America?" "When will you learn how to let go of your pride?" Rated T for safety. HAHA


**Title: **You and Your Pride  
**Fandom: **Hetalia: Axis Powers  
**Pairing: **America/England  
**Genre: **Friendship/Humor  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **Standard Disclaimer Applied. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.  
**Summary: **England's POV. "When will you learn how to shut up, America?" "When will you learn how to let go of your pride?" AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a fic, and I can do anything I want with the characters since I already declared I don't own them. So you may see surprises. Thank you.

**You and Your Pride**  
OneShot  
By: Marin Stewart

I've been sitting in front of my computer and hadn't move a single inch away form it. I have been playing and application call Restaurant City in Facebook. Honestly, I found it very addicting.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, but I simply ignored it, realizing it must be just France chasing after his little pussycat around the house, again. So, I continue to play on Facebook, but then everything I had to do was done. I opened another application, but this time, it isn't on Facebook. I started playing this certain game called Plants VS. Zombies. I found these things very addicting. And then, I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it? I'm kinda busy right now!" I yelled at the door, but I heard no reply. I assumed that the person who was knocking was gone, so I continued with my business. I heard another knock. I simply rolled my eyes. _Probably just a maid, _I thought. I didn' dare remove my glasses, since I thought it was just a maid or France asking for help.

I walked to open the door and my eyes widen in shock as soon I saw the person knocking.  
"YOU WEAR GLASSES?!" _Too late_, I grumbled.  
"No, apparently not. Now, I was kinda busy. Just tell me what you need America." I removed my glasses an let it hang on my shirt.  
"Oh, right. Wait.. I forgot what I should say..." He put his finger up to his chin and came into his thinking mode.  
I slapped my forehead. I tried to close the door, but then America and his physical strength made me open it again.  
"Okay. Remember what you need yet?"  
"Yes. Yes, I do."  
"Well, what is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that, there's a meeting tomorrow. A world meeting."

"Okay. Okay. But you do realize it's my birthday tomorrow right?" I found him dumbfounded. I was his BROTHER for more than a year (OF COURSE), and he doesn't even know about my birthday. That kinda hurts.  
"Oh. Right. Right. Riiiiiiight." He said, pretending that he knows. "As I was saying, world meeting tomorrow. We're going to talk about how to have Mother Earth's trust back."

"Tch. Everything's going on fine."

"What? What do you mean everything's going on fine?" America had a face. A face that could tell you, 'You jerk! Why don't you care?!'  
"What I mean is, everything seems fine to me! Nothing to change about! We may have a little climate change, but I don't think that would mean. And I have a reputation. A reputation that is actually liked by others!" I pointed out. I was so sure. So sure that in his mind says, 'Here goes the brat. Know it all.'  
"Fine. Fine. Whatever you say." And then, he started blabbering.  
"Did you know that.. BLAH. BLAH. BLAH." I getting enough of it. Is he trying to prove that he's smart? Well, it's working, but heck, he's still stupid.  
"When will you learn how to shut up, America?" I spoke, coldly. He stood silent.  
"When will you learn how to let go of your pride?" He shot back. And with that, I promised myself I would never say anything bad about Mother Earth in front of America, because he would just get all mad AND tell me that I don't care about M.E.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry! It's kinda, well.. I don't know what to say, but I'm sure it seems like it's not finished, but it's finished. I'm sorry. I made it too quickly. SORRY, again! I was in a hurry. SORRY!

CREDITS: .com/fanearth

I first posted it there. Thanks. :)


End file.
